Caged Baby Dragon
by WaffleSquid
Summary: Dragons the legendary creature born of fire and said to be the first fire benders. Born of the Sun they are the second most powerful so source of fire. Zuko has the last known dragon in his possession.


**Caged Baby Dragon**

**Hi everyone WaffleSquid here with my first POSTED fan fiction. I don't care for introductions but here it goes. Edited by **

**Dragons the legendary creature born of fire and said to be the first fire benders. Born of the Sun they are the second most powerful so source of fire. Zuko has the last known dragon in his possession. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Hatched

"Zuko follow me I have something special to give to you" A woman who looked in her mid-twenties spoke softly with a warm smile.

"Something special mother ? What is it? " Looking up at her a boy of only about eight or so. His hair a pitch black and eyes golden and full of curiosity toward the subject. She took his small hand in hers and proceeded to lead him through the long halls of the palace. The walls decorated in gold and black banners carrying the insignia of there nation. The palace itself held a feeling of cold empty darkness despite the surrounding lanterns. Looking back down to him, as they walked, she spoke.

"Do you remember what I told you about the first fire bender? "

"Of course I do….they were dragons. Then man watched and studies them and began to bend fire but then all the dragons were slain."

"That's right. Well this surprise has something to do with that." They stopped in front of large double doors. As she opened them his eyes could do nothing but widen. The room behind those large doors shone with the light of the sun. The ceiling showed a massive circular window. The birds could be heard chirping right outside it. The walls a pure white and the floors dark brown wood. Adorn in draping silk and flowers of different colors and sizes. The dark dankness of the palace had somehow managed to keep this room untouched. In the center of the room a mere pedestal. On it a large scale cover egg.

"Mother …what is this place." his eyes fixed on the egg. Studying it carefully at a distance.

"This is the room that holds the last known dragon egg. Left behind by your great grand father. It has been passed down from him to my father then to me and someday it will be yours. This egg is a symbol of our nation and its roots. It's to be protected. Letting go of his hand she walks to it and lifts it from its resting spot. Watching her as she kneels in front of him with a kind smile, she holds it out to him. He reaches his out to it and holds it close to him, hugging it to his small body.

"It's so warm….why?" he spoke as he stared down at the object in his arms.

"It's because even though its been over a hundred years. It is still born of fire. It will always be warm. Take good care of it Zuko. It's a precious gift from me to you. " she spoke gently as she stood and ran her hand over his head.

" I will mother I swear I will. Thank you so much!" He wore a bright smile similar to hers. As the scene faded to black and there was nothing.

* * *

Two years later - Zuko age ten

Zuko's Prov:

"Mother…" I hear myself call out softly. It has been more than two months since she went missing. Everyday I miss her more. I sit myself up from the bed I slept on the night before. I dreamt of her again. Rising out of bed I dress myself and guide myself out of my room. Making my way down the halls I reach a pair of doors and pull them open. How many times have I come to this room since she disappeared. I can't remember anymore. I place my hand on the egg feeling the warmth it radiated. It's been getting warmer with each visit I've noticed.

"You know Zuzu this could be seen as bit strange if you keep up this obsessive behavior." Her voice was enough to make me cringe. Turning around to face the door slowly I look to her. She needs to leave….I don't like her here.

" Shouldn't you be out with your friends playing with dolls or something. " The scowl on her face is priceless.

"Father sent me to find you. He wants to see you. I think you're in trouble." Now I was wearing the scowl. Was I in trouble or was she just messing with me. I can never tell with her. " I don't see what's so great about that stupid fossil anyway. It's never going to hatch. Just because mother gave it to you doesn't make it special. It doest make _you _special." With that she really needed to leave.

"Get out Azula…now." I walked closer to her and held the door open. " Right now…" Her eyes met mine. And she was smiling. I don't like when she smiles. It never means anything good….never.

"I've got a better idea Zuzu….Let's play a game." Now I know this wasn't good. Definitely not good.

"I don't want to play a game Azula …._get out." If looks could kill I'd be dead ten time by now. She may have been smiling but her eyes were cold. _

_\ " You'll like it I swear….It's called …..SCRAMBLE THE EGG!" Before I could stop her she had already fired a ball of blue fire at the egg, setting it a blaze and knocking it down with a deafening crack. I couldn't speak….couldn't move. I could only stare at my egg…cracks covering it completely and still on fire. Why won't the tears stop. _

" _Mother…told me to take care of it…." was all I could manage to say. _

" _Well then I guess you broke your promise huh?" Her smug voice rang in my ears. In a rage I turned to return her fire but she had already run out….she's dead wrong if she thinks I'll let her get away with this. Suddenly there was loud screeching cry from behind me. _

"_There's ….no way." I heard it again before turning to see it. I was right it hatched. Right there in front of my eyes in the ashes of its burnt shell was a dragon. A dragon with shimmering white scales, screeching and wailing. Bright gold eyes and small wings…a dragon. I carefully make my way over to it slowly. Bend down to stare at it. It's cute as it stares at me in return. I pick it up gently in my hand. It's so small it fits in the palm of my hand. With one finger I pass my finger over the top of its head. The sound it admits at my action is enough to make me laugh to myself. _

" _I think its time to show you to Father …and rub you in Azula's face."_

* * *

_**Wow first chapter everyone. Love it or hate it, its here to stay. Next chapter within the week.**_


End file.
